


Bad Moon Rising

by Mythdefied



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that Discord would ever admit it, but she was curious, just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

“Why am I out here?” Discord flicked wet leaves off her chest, grimacing at the damp patches left behind on her leathers.

“I told you, I had some fun last night,” Strife said, hopping over a decaying log.

“I mean, why am I out here with _you_?” Discord walked around the same log, careful not to let the rotted wood touch her boots.

“Because you’re curious.” Strife smirked at her, ducking around a tree.

She wrinkled her nose in response. 

Not that she’d ever admit it, but she was curious, just a little. Strife wouldn’t ask her to come for a walk at dawn, in the rain, out in the ass end of Greece if he didn’t have something interesting to show her. But so far there was nothing but forest and damp and if she didn’t see something soon, she was going back to Olympus for a hot bath.

“I went to see Hecate a couple days ago,” Strife said casually, dragging his hand against a thorny bush as he passed.

“Good for you.” Discord yawned with pointed boredom.

“I played a few rounds of dice with her.”

“With Hecate?” She snorted. “Have I ever told you that you’re insane?”

“Often.” Strife’s smirk widened.

“Somehow, I don’t think it’s sinking in -- and what is that smell? It’s...familiar.” Frowning, Discord sniffed at the air.

“If you spent more time on the battlefields, you wouldn’t have to ask that,” he taunted.

Before she could formulate an appropriately scathing response, something landed on her head. She reached up to yank the leaves out of her hair -- and came back with a stringy hunk of overripe flesh.

Strife giggled brightly when she tossed the thing aside with a disgusted sound. “Recognize the smell now?” He grinned and waved a hand around them.

Stopping to clean off her fingers and hair with a flex of power, Discord glanced around, her eyebrows rising as she took in the carnage. Bits and pieces of flesh hanging off tree branches and stuck inside bushes, most of it unrecognizable, but there was a part of a hand on the ground near her, a bit of bloody hair with some scalp still attached in a bush a few paces away. A single ragged piece of blood soaked clothing was stuck to a tree trunk.

“This is the ‘fun’ you had?” She raised an eyebrow, making certain not to look _too_ interested, even if it was a little impressive. Slightly.

“Mmm-hmm.” Strife slid a short way across the dead leaves, stopping abruptly at her side. “Isn’t it delicious?” he whispered in her ear.

“It has a certain...artistic appeal,” she conceded. “What did it used to be?”

“Well, that’s the cool part.” He linked his fingers and cracked his knuckles one at a time. “So, I challenged Hecate to a game of dice.”

“You said that already.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t tell you that I won.”

“ _You_? Against Hecate? I don’t think so. You cheated, didn’t you?”

“Me cheat? With Hecate? Do you think I’m insane or something?” he scoffed and twirled away from her, wrapping an arm around a tree to slow himself to a gradual halt. “I had a streak of good luck. Two out of three throws; I won.”

“And what did you win?” Discord prompted, because, with the expectant look he was giving her, she doubted he’d say any more unless she asked.

“I asked for her to curse Hercules.” He smiled sweetly.

“How, exactly?” She crossed her arms, giving him a skeptical look.

“An oldie but a goodie.” Shoving away from the tree, he strolled back towards her. “I wanted him to turn into a ravenous wolf at the full moon.”

“Hecate would never agree with that,” Discord said dismissively.

“True. Not permanently anyway. But I only asked for one time.”

“What’s the point of that?”

“The point,” Strife stopped in front of her, “is who does Zeus’ brat always hang out with?”

Discord’s eyes widened in comprehension. She looked around them again, seeing the carnage in a new light, a far more appreciative one.

“Yeah.” Strife laughed softly. “Oh yeah.”

The air was suddenly split by a nearby scream of deep horror and grief. “ _Iolaus_!” Hercules shrieking his friend’s name, over and over, his voice breaking on deep sobs.

Discord normally didn’t care to show Strife that she approved of him or anything he did, but there were exceptions, and this was definitely one of them. She laughed brightly, the sound nearly drowned out by the continuous wailing.

Strife sighed happily. “Ahh, the former children of the night; what awesome screeching they make.”

 

Fin


End file.
